Manipulations
by Salibask
Summary: "I was supposed just to gain funds for the orphanage... -Where am I? -I don't know. -I planned to test my human puppets on a country. -We will have to wait, mister. -I hate waiting."


Manipulations

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Akame ga Kill.**  
 **I do, however, own this fanfiction and won't allow it to be stolen.**

 _Right now, this is a plot bunny. It will remain so for a time. I will focus on my older fics, and I will return to this one once the others are done, or...Discontinued._  
 _So, why Sasori and Kabuto?_  
 _I really love these characters, and I wanted them to be the main characters as such._  
 _Kabuto's past is largely ignored, and I wanted to use it. Speaking of Sasori..._

 _W_ _ell, in this story, we're dealing with Pre-Akatsuki Sasori, just saying.._

 _Hope you enjoy! ^^_

The night overwhelmed the village.  
Darkness covered Konoha.  
And a young boy was fleeing from the orphanage.  
No, they never abused him.  
If anything, they were family.  
They may not be his forgotten family's replacement, but they adopted him, loved him.  
He had a mother... He will miss her.  
He had brothers and sisters… He will miss them.

He remembered the old man's words.

"If you do not one of your orphans over to me, Nonō… I will withhold Konoha's funding."

Initially, the silver-haired 10 years-old boy considered volunteering, saving everyone else.  
However, the old man… Couldn't be trusted.  
If he threatened to stop giving money to an orphanage full of children, it means he would have the guts to do anything to one child.  
He needed to find another way to gain money.

No one noticed Kabuto climbing up Konoha's battlements in the cold night.

* * *

At least, at Konoha, a few lights were present.

In the middle of the desert, it was a different thing.

"Sleeping is a waste of time".

Sasori, as we all know, hated waiting.

The missing-nin was forced to use a torch to maintain his progress in the desert.

He didn't noticed the dusty, opened scroll on the ground...

* * *

5 days passed.

Still no job for Kabuto.

He tried Konoha's outskirts first.

Unfortunately, no one accepted him.

The reasons were all the same: Too young.

Kabuto needed to extent his research outside of Konoha.

Outside of Fire Country.

 _He didn't noticed the dusty, opened scroll on the ground..._

* * *

Was it a coincidence?  
No one knows.  
Was it prepared?  
No one knows.

No matter what, don't expect an answer...

Some talks about some sort of heroic duty...

But, no one knows...

* * *

This town was unique, completely different from any town Sasori has even seen.

The buildings are way taller than Suna.

From what the missing-nin heard, only Ame would have similar buildings.

Even the villagers' clothes were different.

Despite the missing-nin's amazement, the former Suna ninja felt uneasy. Everyone was looking at him with weird looks. Sasori heard mutters. A lot of mutters. Mostly about his outfit. As if they never saw a ninja from Suna.

It was only at this moment Sasori knew.

He was lost.

* * *

Kabuto looked groggy as he slowly woke up. He was in a bed, in a large room. The room was heavily decorated. The walls were golden, with fleur-de-lis decorations all over the walls. The door was closed, but the young medic did not know if it was locked or not.  
His onyx eyes carefully inspected the room, trying to recognize the amnesiac boy's surroundings.

It soon became clear that he did not know where he was.

Fortunately for him, his clothes, bag and belongings had been left on a nightstand.

Kabuto was always grateful for anyone who helped him.

And he was grateful for the stranger who brought him here

Leaving the bed, he put on his sandals and reached the door, before opening it.

The second he opened the door, he fell face to face with a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, probably a few years older than him.

Her clothes were unlike anything Kabuto saw before, back in Konoha. Kabuto looked first at her long-sleeved white shirt. Then, he inspected her frilly blue nightdress and her white shoes, the latter being completely different from the sandals of most of Konoha's inhabitants.

Judging by the strong-looking bodyguards, the girl must be very wealthy.

Yakushi didn't knew where to start. Which is why he settled with:

"Hello, miss?"

"Aria." The girl smiled at him.

"Hello, miss Aria."

* * *

 _Her father always told her that justice always wins._

 _She always believed it._

 _The Empire is perfect. Everyone is happy, the government is perfect, the Prime Minister is perfect, the Emperor is perfect._

 _So, why Night Raid is against the Empire?_

 _Because they are evil, they are destroying what the Empire loves and cherishes._

 _Ogre told her not focus too much on them._

 _He was her master, her father figure._

 _Yet, she couldn't listen to him, no._

 _Not when evil is threatening the Empire._

Seryu left these dark thoughts when she spotted... Well...

A weird teenager.

His outfit was unlike anything Seryu has ever saw.

The policewoman stared at the teenager's beige flak jacket. These shoulder pads and these sandals are weird. What is that cylinder behind his back? Why is there a metal plate on his headband? Why is he wearing an headband?

Questions flooded Seryu's mind. The more she inspected the boy's outfit, the more questions filled her mind.

"Would you mind stop staring at me?"


End file.
